Within Good Company
by blvdgirl
Summary: A series of pointofview vignettes set throughout the Season 10 episode, The Company of Thieves. Team fic.
1. Landry

Season 10, Episode "The Company of Thieves"

A/N - I think that this episode was tremendous, and have been contemplating this fic ever since I saw it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1. I do not own Stargate SG-1...

ONE

Hank issued the order–he wanted SG-1 back on base and in the briefing room as soon as possible. Then, he stomped into his office, banging the door behind him and slumping unceremoniously down at his desk. In his mind, he reviewed the subspace communication from _The Odyssey_. They'd flown right into a trap, damn it! Three Go'auld motherships! He slammed his fist down on his desk, the sharp pain in no way allaying his fears or his concern for the souls of the crew.

He reached across his desk and grabbed the phone receiver in order to apprise his superiors of the situation, but he hesitated, his eyes resting warily on the telephone, his stomach dropping. Hank Landry didn't consider himself an especially cowardly man. After all, he'd been places and encountered situations during his military career that would have the average man or woman suffering nightmares for months on end. Still, this was one call that he was loath to make. Internally steeling himself for the absolute worst, he quickly dialed and put the receiver to his ear.

_Ring. Ring. _Then, a gruff answer, "O'Neill."

"Jack," Landry began, his voice slightly unsteady.

He could hear the immediate tension just that one word worked in his old friend's voice, "Hank?" Guarded fear crackled through the phone line from the one general to the other in anticipation of bad news.

"Jack," Hank continued cautiously, "We've just received an emergency transmission from _The Odyssey_..." Silence on the other end of the line, "Jack, we may have lost her."


	2. Mal Doran

Season 10, Episode "The Company of Thieves"

TWO

Vala was stunned. "You've got to be joking." She pushed the control panel back into place with an angry shove, jarring what was left of the dismal looking crystals.

"Careful," resounded the voice of the large man beside her, "There aren't any spares."

"Jerets," Vala began, her voice coy to disguise her desperation and disgust, "You have to find me something else. This ship isn't fit for flying."

Jerets seemed to find that amusing, his deep bass guffaws echoing throughout the cargo ship. "Something else? Something else? And where do you think that I could find you something else?" He studied her nearly unreadable face and found something in it that made him soften his tone, "Business is bad, Love. It's bad all over the galaxy what with the few remaining Go'auld in hiding, the mad Jaffa salvaging everything they can, and the Ori spreading like a virus. No, Vala, this ship is the only one for sale on this planet for either love or money," his grinned, "Or both it you'd like to work it out that way."

Vala deftly evaded his arms as he reached towards her, "Ah, Jerets, you know my policy. No mixing business with pleasure."

Jerets looked mildly put out, but not surprised that she'd rebuffed his advances. "So, are you interested?"

She planted her hands on her hips and surveyed the wreck before her. How would she explain this sad excuse for a ship to the boys after boasting about her connections? Don't think like that, she scolded herself, this isn't about you. This is about Sam and that lovely Colonel Emerson. Her pride would have to take the backseat to the pressing matter at hand. She shrugged, "How much?"


	3. Emerson

THREE

"Colonel Carter, I had heard that you were quite attractive." Colonel Paul Emerson needn't have registered the meaning of the speaker's words to recognize their malicious intent. The man was attempting to assert dominance through intimidation on the bridge of the stolen ship.

Emerson interrupted, "I'm Colonel Paul Emerson, the commander of this ship. What do you want?"

"Nothing that you can do for me." His voiced oozed with contempt as he leisurely rose to his feet. "Now Colonel Carter, on the other hand..."

A Lucian Alliance goon stood pointing a gun at his chest while his second-in-command was being affronted and leered at by the bastard that had boarded his ship, who had the audacity to take the bridge. It took every ounce of Emerson's will to control himself, to hold still, and to appear dignified and unafraid, his voice steady and his expression collected.

"You are going to do whatever it is I want you to do." Anata'u's voice chilled Paul to his core, the tone implying so much more than disabling a locator. Emerson watched Carter hold fast and cool under their captor's gaze, and internally applauded her.

"Don't do it, Sam."

"Oh, I suggest you should do it, Sam." Emerson winced at Anata'u's use of Sam's name. That was his fault he thought briefly before watching helplessly as she was grabbed by the throat and manhandled across the room. Rage fired red hot through Paul's mind. Capable soldier or not, she's my responsibility, my second, my friend.

Grimly and with some satisfaction he determined that he needed to redirect attention back to himself. "Don't help them Colonel. That's an order!"

One gunshot. Surprise. His knees catch him momentarily. Sam's eyes, stunned and shining, grow wide in horror. That's an order, he repeats in his mind as his limbs grow numb and his eyesight fuzzy. Three more shots, and he is no longer in command of _The Odyssey_. But, he sees the lift of her chin and the set of her shoulders, and his last conscious thought is pride that she will follow through.


End file.
